Jumping
by draco's butterfly
Summary: Rating Change becuase as the plot thickens there might be more chance of death and what not
1. Prologue

1 Jumping-Prologue  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was the worst day of my life. In addition to Snape's raving, all of the kids in my house are blaming me for Snape's escapades. I can't believe it. I am alone, truly alone. My friends are now limited down to four. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco are still talking to me. Ron and Hermione are busy kissing, as always. Harry this evening was looking awful. I told him to go up to bed, and he did. I feel really bad for him. I can't take all this pain. I know what I'll do, tomorrow after all my classes I'll walk down to the lake and jump in. That is what I'll do. I will talk to them and tell them I cherish our friendship and tell them how much it means to me and thank them.  
  
Until I see you in person diary I must be alone.  
  
I love you for now and forever,  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
  
  
I walked to my bedroom and fell into an uneasy sleep. I did not know that this decision would lead me to the love of my life. In the morning, I walked down to breakfast and sat next to Hermione. I cleared my throat and said, "Hermione, Harry and Ron. I want to thank you for your friendship and helping me when I needed it. I am also aware that this is your last year so I just wanted to tell you that. Anyway, thanks."  
  
The three of them looked at me and told me, " Gin, we'll always be there for you and you know it. So cheer up."  
  
After that I walked out of the great hall, and straight into the person I wanted to see. It was the sweetest man in the whole world. The man I wanted to marry because he was so nice to me. He said, " Hey Gin, what's up?" "Nothing," I lied and continued, " I just wanted to tell you that I value our friendship." He nodded and hugged me and went to breakfast.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I brought you along with me to class. I just wanted to tell you that Draco hugged me. Eeek. I love him and you.  
  
It's almost time to jump. I will be safe at last. Class is over and I am walking the familiar steps down to dinner, I'll finish early and then jump.  
  
10 minuets later  
  
I'm done, I am going to jump. Goodbye diary  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
I walked down to the lake and stood and gazed for a while. 


	2. truths

Jumping: Chapter 1- Truths  
  
I stood by the edge of the lake, the water was calm like crystal and the suns rays were glittering on the lake. The air about me was cold and warm all at once. I felt like if I jumped in the water I would be safe for the first time. However, something was holding me back, in the water a vision of the man I love flickered up and looked at me. He was silently pleading with me not to jump. All the sadness in the world seems to be in his eyes, that graceful stare; the love that you just knew was there. All this was going through my head as I prepared to jump into what would have been a watery grave, if my love, my Draco hadn't saved me.  
  
I heard him calling me away from the water; in ways his love is what made me turn away. He got to me as I was about to jump, he enveloped me in those big strong arms of his. This is who saved me. He saved me from dark, from death, from incompleteness, from sadness and from depression. To my love, my Draco, I stood and could only say one word, "why?" He wrapped me up tighter in his arms and said, "I couldn't bare loosing you, Ginny. Your friendship, makes my life complete, you keep me from jumping in the lake. Please, don't jump."  
  
All I could do is stare into those perfect blue eyes of his. He ruffled my hair and released me from his grasp. He looked into my eyes and put one arm around my waist and walked with me up to the castle. I had to mumble, "No one beside you would miss me Draco. I am alone, I don't have any friends other than what you call the 'dream team' and you. I don't know of anyone who truly loves me like a girlfriend. Harry loves me like a younger sister. I have no one Draco. So why did you stop me?" He shook his head and opened the doors to the entrance hall.  
  
He looked at her and said, " You think that you are unloved, you have a family that loves you. What do I have? I have a father who beats me, a mother who is to crazy to see this and a girl I love. You know what? I can't tell her that because her family would kill me."  
  
I looked up into those eyes, they were twinkling. Somewhere in those eyes I saw love, but for whom I did not see. I smiled and was about to say 'I love you,' when my brother, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked into the room. Ron saw us and immediately said " Malfoy, get your stinking hands off my little sister."  
  
Draco was about to reply, when I stepped in front of him and said, "No Draco, this is my battle and not yours. I just want you to know that… well… iloveyou," I said. "What?" asked a disgruntled Draco. "I said," I started, "Draco, that I LOVE YOU ." Ron looked from me to Malfoy, then back at me. Then he said," You can't be serious Gin, he's got you bewitched or something. Weasley's just don't love Malfoy's. Get to the common room now!"  
  
"No, Ron. It's your turn to listen. I love Draco. He saved my life and stopped me from jumping. I love him. And not Harry, not Neville, and not Collin. I love Draco. Goodbye Ron," and with that I took Draco by the arm down and took him to the dungeons.  
  
When we got there, Draco asked, " Why? How? What did I say to deserve your love?" In order to hush him up I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. When we broke apart, he whispered into my ear that he loved me too and wanted to be with me forever.  
  
He put my hands in his and stepped back to get a better look at me. He asked me, " How long have you loved me? I've loved you ever since I saw you in my second year." I looked at him with bright green eyes and answered, "Ever since I saw you in Flourish and Blots, you were drop dead gorgeous and you stood up to my brothers and my father, well that doesn't matter I just want to stand here and kiss you."  
  
Unbeknownst to us, three professors were standing and watching the scene. When we were about to kiss again, Dumbledore made a slight cough and then we turned around to see Professors Snape, Mogonagal and Dumbledore.  
  
Abruptly we pulled away from each other and held fear and passion in our eyes. Dumbledore was the first to speak. He said, " Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley. So good of you to stop. Now if you two would follow me we could go and discuss this issue in my office. Severus and Minerva you may go back to whatever you were discussing." In Draco's eyes I saw loss and punishment. I put my hand in his as if to say you can't loose me, my love for you is to strong. He looked at me and nodded. When we arrived at Dumbledore's office he told us to sit down in front of him. He smiled and said, " Don't worry, I'm not going to bite. However, finding you two together like that was quite astonishing. Please explain it to me." Seeing the pain in my Draco's eyes, I held onto his hand tighter and spoke up, I will tell you. But you must promise me not to tell our parents, because my parents and Draco's parents would hurt us both in so many ways. If you can do this one favor then I will tell you all." Dumbledore sighed in resignation and said, " If I must, but I'm more interested in how this happened. So please enlighten me."  
  
"Well professor," I started, " It all started in my first year when I went into Flourish and Blots. After you had appointed Gildoroy Lockhart, as the new DADA professor. I got my books and then I saw Draco. My brothers and father fought with him in the shop and did not stop until Hagrid broke them up. That was all that I saw of Draco until Valentines Day…" I told him everything from that point on. I stopped and looked over at Draco, who looked ready to talk.  
  
He said, " I found Ginny near the lake this morning and I knew that she was going to jump. So I told her to stop. I walked her into the entrance hall where, her brother Ron, Harry and Hermione, met us. Her brother confronted us and then she told Ron, Harry and Hermione that she loved me and no one else. Then we walked down to the dungeons and I think you know the rest, sir."  
  
We looked at Dumbledore who was smiling at us, he looked down at his desk and said, "Thank you for sharing. Now I must share something with you. Have you two ever heard of the Seer named Rachelle Krawitz?" We shook our heads and he continued, " Well this seer was about fourteen when she made her prediction, it is called ' Fire and Ice,' it has only happened once since the prediction. Well it didn't really work. It backfired when she married someone else, other than her true love. I believe you two know both of the people of whom I speak. I am talking about Lily Evans and Severus Snape.  
  
" They were quite a couple. She almost lost everything for him, but in the end she thought he was cheating on her with Narsissa Malfoy. So she left Snape for James Potter. Of course, being the one of her many admirers, he accepted. They fell in love, or so the rest of the school thought. He proposed on their graduation night ball, she of course said yes. When Severus heard of this I found him crying and being quite unreasonable.  
  
" The next thing I know is that he goes to Voldermort and joins that side. It was not until the death of Lily that he broke down completely. He came back to me and told me everything that had happened since he and Lily knew that they were in love. Like your story it too was very long. That was the day he rejoined our side and became a spy for us. Now, Ginny this is why when we found you and Draco together, it was a shock for us. This is also why he gives Harry a bad time and I am not going to be wrong in saying that he gives you a hard time too. It's because you look an awful lot like Lily.  
  
"Now as for you two we have to be sure that you two both truly love each other. I will devise some sort of test. I will stop talking and let you look at that prophesy."  
  
When he stopped speaking I looked at Draco, who looked at me in return. I opened my mouth to say something to Draco when he covered my lips with his. I melted into his kiss with bliss.  
  
Out of the corner of Dumbledore's eye he saw us kissing. He saw the whole entire Lily and Severus tragedy happening all over again. In his cabinet he pulled out a book called " Famous Phrophecies of All Time." He looked at the table of contents and saw that the prophecy that he was looking for was on page 147. He flipped to that page a found a beautiful picture of a blonde haired, and blue eyed witch. He closed his eyes and remembered his daughter. He ran a finger over her picture.  
  
By that time we had stopped kissing and we were now staring at Dumbledore. He had a tear or two in his eyes, I went around to Dumbledore and asked, " Professor, what's wrong?"  
  
He replied, "This is my daughter. When she was little her mom took her away from me for eleven years until she was eligible to attend Hogwarts. When she came to school, I saw her again for the first time in years. In her fourth year she made this prediction, in Professor Trelawney's classroom.  
  
" I miss her so much. She died right after she left school. Voldermort had gotten a hold of her and she did not give into him so she died with the avada kadavra. When I found out I broke down and turned in all of her predictions.  
  
"By this time Lily and Severus were both in the school. You know the rest. I just love her so much." He broke down and cried. I walked over to him and said, " Dumbledore it's going to be ok. Everything will be all right. Draco and I will be fine. I know he'll never cheat on me. It's trust." With that he wiped his eyes and spoke up, " Ginny, didn't you like Harry for awhile? Or was I just blind?"  
  
"That was a long time ago. Yes I did like him but it was just a crush and that is all. I got over the fact that I knew that Harry would never love me any more than just a little sister," I said blushing vibrantly.  
  
"Sir, I just don't get why Lily thought Snape was cheating on her with my mom. I mean she was betrothed to my dad. At least I think so." "Draco," started Dumbledore, "Your mom was not betrothed to your dad actually she was going to marry James. Instead of thinking that he was with her, she saw him spend a great amount of time at Lily. She got mad and cheated on James with your dad. Accept everyone thought that her and Snape were going together. So that is the truth. As for you and Harry, Ginny. I'm glad that you moved on."  
  
I looked over at my love and saw that he was burning with a fire that could kill. I put my arms around him. He looked into my eyes and said, " I will never allow that to happen to you Ginny. In fact, professor I have an idea for a test. I would like to go over it with you later though, now where is that prophecy?" 


	3. the prophecy

Chapter 2- the prophecy  
  
1 Fire and Ice  
  
1.1 In a world  
  
Unseen by many  
  
Live fire and ice.  
  
Ice is rich and has everything he needs.  
  
Fire is poor, taunted by all others  
  
However each know in their hearts  
  
That they lack something.  
  
Ice lives in a world,  
  
Where if he were to love fire he would be shot.  
  
Fire, has no friends except for a trio around her.  
  
Together by a body of water they will come together,  
  
Ice will save fire,  
  
Then fire will save ice.  
  
They will be caught and be told to stop thrice  
  
Though, fire will melt ice  
  
And ice will cool fire  
  
Together in love  
  
They will defeat all evil in both worlds  
  
Yet, if for one reason or another they are pulled apart  
  
The world will end in ruins.  
  
But if they are pulled apart by family  
  
The part of fire and ice will melt their families  
  
So that they can be together for all time.  
  
This prophecy will be attempted once and it shall fail  
  
The world will still be, however the fire shall die  
  
At the hands of a group that holds ice within.  
  
The second time around, it will end with success  
  
Fire will be happy and so will ice  
  
However, many people will try and stop them  
  
  
  
The offspring of the first fire will tempt fire  
  
However in a test provided by ice.  
  
In front of all who object to the match  
  
They will strengthen their love  
  
By having fire choose.  
  
Fire will choose ice  
  
Then another test put on by fire shall see  
  
How much ice feels for fire.  
  
By finding fire in a maze in front of  
  
All the school.  
  
When both the tests are confirmed in favor of the match  
  
They shall be safe with each other.  
  
Then out of the blue,  
  
The evil of the world shall strike  
  
Then hand in hand fire, ice, and friends of the pair  
  
Will defeat him once and for all.  
  
Amends will be made and life will go on in peace  
  
Forever more.  
  
~Rachelle Krawitz~ 


	4. discussion

Chapter 3- discussion  
  
After we read the prophecy I spoke up, I said, " But what is all of this supposed to mean? I get the beginning it is talking about the wizarding world and our situations. Then the part about our hearts is about loneliness and then on line 9 and 10 it talks about our situations again. From their on it's a mystery to me. Draco what do you make of it?" He took up the prophecy again and looked at Dumbledore who said, " Go on Draco, give it a whirl."  
  
So Draco cleared his throat and said, " Well the next line is about this morning when I found you. I saved you, and then you saved me from your brother and the others. Then it says that we will be caught three times. Let's see: Harry Ron and Hermione, The teachers and the last will be our parents, of coarse. I know the next part means we will know in some way that we do love each other and the elements are enforcing it." He saw me jump and said " Yes Gin?"  
  
" I think I figured some of it out," I started and then he handed me the prophecy. So I took it up and said, "Well this part about how we defeat evil in both worlds. That must be You-know-who. The it says if we were ever separated that the world would die. Unless it we were pulled away by our families, that means we could make a compromise so that we could be together forever. Then it says it will be attempted once and that everything will be fine except that fire shall die to a group that ice is in. Then the second time it will work, and we will be happy. And that people will try to stop us but that is all I get. Is that the same for you too Draco?" He nodded.  
  
"Well I am impressed you got through more than half," started Dumbledore, "Now I will finish the prediction. Starting on line thirty. It means that you, Ginny, shall be tempted by Harry one more time, but in a test given by Draco, you will have to choose between them. You shall choose Draco. After that Draco will be tested by a test made by Ginny. In front of the whole school you two shall prove that you are right for each other.  
  
" Then sometime later Voldermort, shall attack and you two and your friends shall defeat him once and for all. Then the world will be at peace. That is the whole prophecy. Now I would like it if you two would keep this a secret from the rest of the school." They nodded and then left the room.  
  
I looked over at my love, he was tense. He looked back at me and said, " Ginny whatever happens I will always be there for you. Did you see Dumbledore when he was talking about his daughter? Well that will never happen, because I love you too much for it to. I want to be with you always and if it means that we must take these tests and defeat the dark lord. Well then I will do that for you. If you will have me, take this test and make the other test for you? Please Gin answer me."  
  
I looked at him tears were flooding down my cheeks and to signify my consent I kissed him. He smiled and took out a handkerchief and handed it to me. I wiped my eyes and smiled back at him.  
  
We turned around to se the last three people we wanted to see at the moment. It was Harry Ron and Hermione, I looked at Hermione and said, " I believe you know my boyfriend, Hermione." She nodded and Ron said, " I can't believe you Gin, you and this creep. Anyone's better than him. Come on you can go out with Harry; we know you still like him. I know you d…"  
  
Draco looked enraged and said, " How do you know whom she loves? Let her decide for herself." I said, "Come on Draco, darling we need to talk to Professor Snape. About you know what. Come on you are not going to fight about this you heard what Dumbledore said." He nodded, and I looked over at Harry who nodded to me and Draco. Then we walked away.  
  
Draco said to me, " Dove, why did you stop me? I love you so much I don't want any thing to hurt you at all." "Well," I started, " I didn't want them to hurt you my love. If they hurt you I would be hurt too. Besides we are going to have to see Snape sooner or later. So better now then later."  
  
He nodded and took my arm and in his and we walked to the dungeons to meet Snape. 


	5. The Real Severus Snape

Chapter 4- The Real Severus Snape  
  
When we got to the dungeons, we found Snape's office door ajar and saw that he was in there. He had a red nose and looked like he had been crying for some time. Draco knocked on the door and Professor Snape looked up and said with a sneer, " So you found out about me and Lily then? Don't look at me like that Draco, it's not like I am going to tell your father. As for you Ginny, I think it would be wise, judging by your marks that you should move into the fourth year class." I smile and then see the pain in his eyes, I run up to him and give him a hug and said, "It will be all right professor. Draco and I will be fine. We'll be together; I love no other man than him. And if you're thinking about Harry, well I'll tell you that he is nothing to me. I had a crush on him, that is the truth but nothing else besides a crush."  
  
Draco looked up and said, "She's not laying sir, and we are desperately in love with each other."  
  
Severus Snape held up his hand in protest, and said, " Professor Dumbledore told you only half of the truth of our love. I will tell you the rest. It all started my first year of school. On the train I was walking down the hall and I bumped into her. She was a red haired green-eyed girl. It was obvious that she was poor, but she was gorgeous too. I said hello to her and told her my name, she said her name was Lily Evans. I stared into those eyes and saw a fire burning in them. That was when I realized that she was the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. I stood there staring into her eyes for what seemed like a minuet.  
  
She asked me what was wrong and I said nothing and then I left her and went to my compartment. Where your father confronted me, Draco he told me to hang with him or else I would be the most unpopular guy in the whole entire school. I said yes and became apart of the gang that would enter the death eaters.  
  
"After joining this gang I found myself in Slytherin where we were thought to be mean and horrible people. I saw Lily in the halls every day and then one faithful night I found her trying to jump into the lake. I stopped her and asked her why she was trying to kill herself. She told me all about how James beat her and was mean and told her if she did not go out with her he would hurt her and the guy she liked. I was kind of surprised when she told me she loved me and I think she was shocked when I told her that I loved her back.  
  
"After that we knew that we would be together and started going out no one knew except for Remus Lupin. He knew about how we were together and how James told her about me cheating on her. It ended up badly because I let her go. I had to otherwise they would kill her and now Harry is alone because of me. I feel so bad." Another tear falls as he finishes his tale.  
  
I rushed over to Professor Snape, and told him it would be ok that Lily forgave him. " You have so much kindness in you," Severus started, " Ginny, never be fooled with what you want. Your love will save you, and it could hurt you. Take care of each other you two."  
  
We nodded and walked out of His office after I gave him a kiss, Draco was chary of the professor's words. He held Ginny close to him and promised that they would together forever. 


	6. Authors note

Authors Note:  
  
Hey all you fanfic lovers. Sorry I haven't written for a while but I swear by the end of this week you will have some more of this story. The plot thickens but you shall see in the next chapter.  
  
Love you all Draco's Butterfly 


End file.
